A pair of scardy cats
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Jonathan Scott and his brother JD have to renovate a house unaware that the place is haunted.


Scardy cats Jonathan and JD

If we had known what Drew had in mind when he sent us to do this reno, we would have clobbered him. It was just the start of a perfect day when I saw him coming in with this sort of weird grin on his face. "Okay, what are you up to?" I asked in a rather suspicious voice. "I just helped a couple buy a house and it needs quite a bit of renovation." Drew told me. I still wasn't quite sure just what he had in mind. "Just where is this house?" JD asked. He reached into his coat pocket and handed me a slip of paper. "This is the address." He said as he stood there.

The next day, JD & I drove to the address that Drew gave me. When I pulled up in front of it, JD had to take a second look at the address. "This can't be the place." I thought to myself as I looked again at the address. The house looked like it was in shambles. We got out of my vehicle and walked up to the front door, still wondering if we were at the right place.

Meanwhile, Drew was sitting in his office trying to work, yet wondering if his brothers were at the place yet. He picked up his phone and called. I heard my cell phone ring as I was just starting to reach for the door knob. JD nearly jumped clean out of his shoes. I reached into my pocket for my phone. "Yeah," I said as I answered. "You guys at the place I told you about?" Drew asked me. "Yeah, we just got here. This place is in serious need of some heavy demo and renovation. Why in the heck did they buy it in the first place?" I asked.

"They liked the looks of the place and it was right in their budget. How long do you think it'll take for you guys to get it done?" Drew asked me. "We'll know more when we get inside and take a look around. I'll call you back in about an hour." I said as I disconnected the call. Drew nearly fell off his chair from laughing so hard. "I wish I could see the look on their faces when they gets inside." Drew thought to himself.

When I turned the doorknob, it turned with an eerie creak. "I guess you'll be replacing that." JD told me as we went inside. I could tell that the place hadn't been lived in for quite a long time. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. Dusty and dirty sheets covered what appeared to be furniture. "Well, I guess we should check this place out and see what needs to be done." I thought outloud.

The further we went into this place, the creepier it became. "I thought Drew said he had shown this place. There are no signs of anyone except you and me being in this place. " JD told me. Just then, I heard a rather weird noise coming from behind us. We turned around ever so slowly and saw something in the shadows. "Who or what is there?" I called out. The shadow stopped, then reversed direction and disappeared into the wall.

It wasn't long till we came across 2 hallways going in different directions. "Just stay behind me JD." I said softly, but JD didn't hear me. I continued down the long hallway while JD turned left and was going down a different hallway. About 5 minutes later, I had an eerie sense I was by myself. "You still behind me JD?" I asked in a whisper. But, there wasn't any response. "JD?" I asked again. Then I turned around and he wasn't there.

JD in the meantime was trying to figure out where I disappeared to. He turned around till he got back to where the hallways branched off. Instead of going left, he went straight ahead till he found another hallway to the left. "Jonathan? Where'd you go?" JD called out. There was no answer. He could hear eerie noises and he was starting to get spooked.

Meanwhile, I turned and found the 2 hallways. "JD! JD!" I called out, not wanting to disturb any spooks that might be around. I still couldn't find him. Finally, I took a deep breath and yelled "JAMES DANIEL SCOTT WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled just as loud as I could. I stood there as I listened for a response.

"I'm here Jonathan, where the heck are you?" JD yelled back. "If I knew where I was, I'd tell you. I'm by an old oak chair." I replied. "So am I!" JD replied. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, but there was nobody behind me. I shook my head. "Oh boy, come on Jonathan, keep it together." I kept telling myself.

A few minutes later, I heard another sound and it was coming from the room I was just in. It sounded like an old fashion telephone. I went back into the room and looked around. There, sitting on the table was a phone. "Huh, I didn't notice that when I walked by." I thought.

Sure enough, that particular phone was ringing. I went over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I said as I answered. "Beware, you never know what will happen tonight." The voice said, then there was silence. A cold chill went down my back.

"JD! WHERE EVER YOU'RE AT, HEAD FOR THE FRONT DOOR!" I yelled as I made a dash for the door. "Reno or not, I'm getting the heck outta here!" I said as I headed to the door. Drew was still in his office when we came in. "Well, how did the reno go?" Drew asked me. "It didn't. That place was haunted." I replied as I sat down on the couch, but not before glancing at the calender on Drew's desk. It was October 31st . . . Halloween. Me and JD had been had by my own twin brother.


End file.
